epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joeaikman/Wiki: Apocalypse - Chapter 17 - Getting to Work
The episode opens with Brandon, Kung and Mendes stood in the gateway of the Drawer. It shows each of their faces close up, then Kung stumbles, and Brandon has to grab him. Brandon: Are you ok? Kung: Yes. Yes. Kung pushes him off, and Brandon frowns. Brandon: If you insist. I don’t mind helping you if you need it. I won’t think less of you. Kung: I don’t need your help, Brandon. I’m perfectly capable of walking without help. Mendes: Quiet. Someone come. Just then four people enter the square, all pointing guns at the three of them. Sarah, Hacks, Cam and Jake are the four. Jake: The new guys? You got here a bit late. Sarah: Should we shoot them? Cam: Not yet. Boss, get in here. You won’t believe who I found. Justin: It better be- Justin enters the square, and stops dead in his tracks. He stares at Brandon and Kung, who stare back at him. Justin: Them… Brandon: You’re alive?! Kung: Motherfu- Cam: Should we shoot them, boss? Justin stays silent for a few seconds, and then indicates for guns to be lowered. Justin: No. Enough people have died today. I have forgiven these two. Forgiven them with blood. They will live. - Morty has his gun drawn, and is walking through the forest. Joel and Duke are behind him, carrying a deer between them. Duke: We better be close. This thing is heavy. Morty: we are. Joel: I don’t know these woods. Me, Barry and Stan never came this far away from home in this direction. There’s some sort of factory beyond these woods, though. We saw it in the distance a couple of times. Morty: Might make a good place to set up. We should head there tomorrow. Joel: The forest gives us cover- Morty: And the factory would give us walls and space. It would be safer there. When we get the others. Joel: and when exactly are we planning on doing that. Duke: Calm down, Joel. Give him time to make a plan. Joel: right. Because the last one worked so well. Morty: Fuck you. Just then Morty’s eyes go wide, and he gestures for Duke and Joel to be quiet. He points to a clearing where their camp is set up. Two men are stood in it. One is thin, with a hooked nose and a shaved head. The other is large, with red cheeks and a bulbous nose. ???: I can’t believe he just left us here. ???: You know what we have to do. The boss takes the girls and we kill their companions. He might let us have a go with them later. If we’re lucky. ???: I know, Frank, but why couldn’t he have left Connie behind? Or John? Frank: He doesn’t trust them as much as he does us, Dev. We have been with him since the beginning. Dev: I have a hard time believing that he trusts either of us, given our relationship before all of this. Frank: He saved us because he knows we have useful skill sets. He picked us for a reason. Dev: Sure… The thin one, Dev, turns away, and sighs. Dev: I need a piss. I’ll be back in a minute. Frank: Fine, but don’t go too far away. Who knows when they will get back. Dev wanders off, and Frank pulls a cigarette from his pocket. Morty gestures to Joel that he should go after Dev, whilst he and Duke silently approach Frank. Neither of them speak until Morty has his gun against Frank’s head. Morty: Turn around very slowly, dickhead. Frank turns, and looks down the barrel of the gun. He whimpers. Frank: Please don’t kill me- I- I didn’t- Morty: Where are my friends? What did you do with them? Frank: He- He took them. I know where- I can show you- Morty: Who is he? Frank: King Dennis. He’s my boss. Morty glares at the fat man, and then lowers his gun. Frank then pushes him away and runs after Dev. Frank: Dev! Dev! They’re her- Two gunshots are fired, and Frank falls to the ground. Duke’s gun is still smoking when Morty turns to look at him. Joel then steps into the clearing, holding dev at gunpoint. Joel: This one says he will show us where they are. Morty: Good. Then let’s get to work and save them. - Brandon is sat in the living room of the house. He gets up and paces up and down a few times. He starts to bite at his fingernails. Kung then comes in through the door. He looks surprised by something. Brandon: You’re back! What did he do to you? What did he say? Are you safe? Kung: Yes… Yes. He said that we could stay here. He- He offered me the position of commander of the guards. Brandon: What? Why would he do that? He hates us… He killed Clyde and Jasper because of us. That’s what Sierra told me. Kung: I don’t know. I accepted. Brandon: How? How could you? He’s clearly playing some sort of game here! He’s playing you. How could you let him. Kung: Because, Bran, he offers us safety and shelter. If I had said no then he might have thrown us out, or just shot me there and then. Brandon: So you don’t trust him? Kung: I don’t know about that either. He says that Morty, Joel’s friend, killed Tedward and Leege. I know that I definitely can’t trust him, and Justin hasn’t done anything yet. Brandon: He was going to have me fight someone to death. Is that not enough? Kung looks down at the floor, and then balls his hand into a fist. Kung: I have made my decision, Brandon. Just as you made yours. You came here with me. Do not question what I do to keep us both safe. That is all that I want. - Rob is sat in a chair, his mouth bloody and he is covered in sweat. Justin is standing over him, a wide grin on his face. Tenton is stood in the corner, whilst Cam is by the door. Justin: Woooo! I’ve been looking forward to this for ages! Rob: Are you- Are you not done yet? Justin: Not if you can still speak, bitch. Justin punches Rob in the stomach and then the face, causing Rob to cough out more blood. Tenton: Sir, I really do think he has had enough. You- You don’t want to kill him, right? Justin looks down at Rob and bites his lip. Justin: You’re right, doc. I don’t want him dead yet. Come on, Cam. I think we’ve kept Nial waiting long enough. That little bitch has probably already pulled all of his greasy hair out. Cam laughs at that, and Justin leans down to pat Rob on the cheek. Justin: You better be good for doc here. He’s gonna look after you and make sure you survive, because if you die then, well, it’s not going to be very pleasant for him, I can tell you that. Justin laughs and then leaves the room with Cam. Tenton rushes forward as soon as he has gone. Tenton: I’m so, so, so sorry. - Hacks, Sarah, Mendes and Neil are sat in the guardsmen’s changing rooms. Jose enters soon after, wearing his newly given guards outfit and protection. Kung enters shortly after, looking annoyed and tired. Kung: Let’s get this over with quick. I’m your new captain. Sarah: What? You have no experience, and you were responsible for Clyde dying. Kung: Clyde was responsible for that. He picked the wrong side. He died for it. Sarah: I picked the right side. Why am I not being rewarded for it? Why are you in charge of me? Kung: That was Justin’s decision. Do you want to carry on questioning it? Shall I go and fetch him? Sarah makes to talk again, but then decides against it and slumps back. Jose is stood, leaning against a wall. Kung then turns to Neil. Kung: I have been given a message for you, Neil. Neil looks up at him. His face has been twisted with worry, and it is clear that he hasn’t slept the night before. Kung: You’re being removed from guard duty. Neil: What? Why? Kung: You can’t be trusted, and with Grenn dead this place needs a new cleaner. Justin has chosen you for the honour. Neil looks down and grits his teeth. Neil: No. Kung: What did you say? Jose steps forward and puts a hand on Neil’s shoulder. Jose: I’m sorry, man, but you gotta do this. Neil then pushes Joose away and storms out. Jose looks after him sadly. Kung: He’s gone. Good. Let’s get to work. - Dev is leading the group, with Joel holding him, and Morty pointing his gun at him. Duke walks slightly behind them, keeping his eyes open to see any dead that might attack them. Morty: Your friend said that the guy who took our friends is your boss. What does that mean? Dev: He’s our leader. He has been from the start. He- He saved us. Morty: How did he save you? Dev: Me and Frank- we were prisoners before all this went down. Frank was a drug dealer. He knew loads of safe spots in the city. I was a thief. There ain’t a building near here that I couldn’t sneak into. Morty: How does that have anything to do with this guy? Dennis? Dev: Dennis was the warden of our prison. When all this started he took us two, and a few others, and left. Some of those people died. There’s only five of us. Four now, I guess. Joel: What does he want with Jordan and Judith? Dev: Dennis is- He went a bit mad after one of his friends died. He thinks women are the key to getting out of this, and that only he should be allowed to have them. He thinks that he can reproduce and create some sort of superhuman evolved species. Morty: He’s gonna rape my mom? Get me there fast. Dev: I’m sorry, but even if we get there in time, Dennis is no push-over. He’s taken out groups larger than yours just by himself. He’s a war hero. Morty: It’s a good job we have something that those groups didn’t have, then. Dev: What? Morty: You. - Nial is sat at a table in a dark room. He has his hands held together in front of him, and looks distinctly worried. Justin, Cam and Felco then step into the room. Nial: You kept me waiting. Justin: sorry, dude. I had stuff I needed to deal with. I needed to remind someone else who is the boss here. Nial: So you’re here to tell me that you’re taking over? You think I didn’t already know that? Justin: dude, I’m not removing you. You’ve done well with this place. I gave you it because I know you’re capable. I don’t want to disrupt that. Nial: You’ve kind of already disrupted it a lot. There’s barely anyone here now. Justin: That is very true. We better hope we meet some new, easily subjugated people sometime soon. Right? Cam: Yeah. Can’t wait. Nial: I guess. Justin: anyway, bro. I’m glad we cleared that up. You carry on as you were doing. You won’t even know I’m here. Promise. Nial: Okay… Justin: Just remember not to cross me, and to always listen to my advice, and basically do everything I tell you to do. Nial: Fine. Justin: Good. Now, you better get to work. - Brandon is stood in a dark street. He is clearly anxious about something. He taps his foot on the ground, and keeps looking around, though nobody is there. Suddenly, Jose emerges from a nearby building. Brandon sees him and slips inside. The two embrace. Brandon: It’s been too long. Jose: Yeah. I know, right. You left almost straight away. Brandon: I heard about Han… I’m sorry about Stan. Jose: Why? It’s not like you killed him. Brandon nods, though inside he is screaming at himself for not telling Jose the truth about Stan and what happened. Jose: Come in. I have someone who wants to talk with you. Jose leads Bran into a study room, where Dirk is sat at a desk. The room is lit by candlelight, and the heavy curtains are drawn. Jose: He came. Dirk: So I see. You both may sit. Brandon and Jose take seats opposite Dirk, who looks at both of them. Dirk: We both know what this Justin is capable of. Barry is dead because of him. Those two guys are dead because of him. Brandon: Jasper and Clyde. I heard… Dirk: Exactly. He is capable of murder. We have to act to protect our loved ones. Your brother… My family I say that the rebellion does not end with Morty leaving. We can continue it underground. We can beat Justin. Jose: Agreed. Brandon hesitates, and then nods. Dirk: Good. Then we should begin our work. - Judith and Jordan are forced to their knees. The guy who did it was tall and strong, with a bristly moustache and a knotted brow. There is a woman stood in the corner. Her hair is short and blonde, and swept to the right. She looks pale, and her eyes are shallow. A man comes forward then. He is tall too, with a strong jaw, and buzzcut hair. He has a grim looking face. ???: Good work, John. You may stand down now. The large guy that brought them, John, salutes, and then leaves. The other man circles them for a few seconds, and then forcefully opens Judith’s mouth, and starts inspecting her teeth. ???: This one is good quality. Connie, get her cleaned up. I’ll have her in bed tomorrow night. The girl meekly steps forward and nods. ???: The other one looks too old, but I might still give her a go. Jordan: Too old? Fuck you. ???: Too feisty. The man pushes Jordan to the ground, and then turns to Connie. ???: She can be put with the prisoner until she learns her lesson. Got that? You better not fuck it up. Connie: I understand. ???: Good. Then get yourself back here. Be ready for me. I don’t want to have to take your clothes off for you. Connie: Yes sir. Judith: What kind of sick person are you? ???: Sick? Sick?! I am perfectly sane! She is my wife and I will do what I like with her. You will be my wife soon, too, so you better get used to it. Judith: I’d never let you anywhere near me. The man laughs, and then sits down on his chair. ???: Darling, you don’t get a say in the matter. I’m the king around these parts. King Dennis. And I always get what I want. Category:Blog posts